Loving The Quiet
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: It started off as an assignment; that's always how it was for Kanda. However, what he didn't expect to find was a silent girl who had a lot to say. How will the Order's rudest exorcist cope with a mute who's determined to make him smile? KandaxOC 1st D. Gray-Man fic; hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

Okay, so this is my first time doing this category and this couple.

So, **Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-Man (although it'd be nice to), or any of the characters. I only own my OCs and the current plot of this fic. Let it be noted that I refuse to be the girl who makes a Mary-Sue and instantly make them a perfect couple; that's not the way life works, and it would definitely not work here.

Other than that, please enjoy my KandaxOC story.

* * *

**Loving The Quiet**

**Prologue**

The samurai was outside the Order's infirmary, pacing back and forth; a hand on his forehead and a troubled expression on his face. How could he not see it? He was always studying the people around him, so why did he not notice this earlier? Had she blinded him so much with her childish ways, her warm, smiling face, her loving affection that she had towards everyone?

Outside of the infirmary was none other than Yu Kanda, whose expression mixed of horror, shock and guilt. The girl inside; the girl he had gotten to know for almost a year now; was in the worst position of her life, and it didn't seem to be another time she could brush it off. Then again, she probably never did; especially considering how bad she was doing now.

Footsteps ran towards the infirmary where Kanda had been pacing for God knows how long. "How is she?" The Moyashi asked him, eyes mixing of fright and concern. If he got to see what Kanda saw, that fear would have been overpowering the concern.

But he kept quiet; instead picking up the pace at the memory of how she fell when before, she had made him believe that she was fine. There were only a few seconds between the moments where she fainted and when he walked away. He wasn't three feet away before he heard her stumble.

The others with Allen wisely kept quiet. If there was a person who cared about her more than her grandpa did, it was Kanda, and the fact he saw what happened, it didn't help the worry that was coursing through his body. He just continued walking back and forth, drops of sweat sliding down his face as he wondered how this all came to be.

How could he have been so blind? The girl inside was supposed to have been treated like all the others; supposed to be just another that he was forced to work and fight alongside; someone he was supposed to hate. But, for some reason, she was able to reach into him; to touch his soul where no one could.

It was when he met her; that one mission when he met her. When she began to seep into his world...

* * *

A bit of a different edge for me. Normally prologues, in my case, start somewhere further into the past where this takes place in the future after the story starts. I apologize for this being so short, but I do planning on making the other chapters even better and way longer. Anyways, I hope you stay tuned to my first KandaxOC.  
_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	2. Chapter 1: At the Starting Line

Well! I'm getting excited about getting to mess with life down at the Order; especially Kanda's! ^^ So I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and before you ask, yes; it will be a hell of a lot longer than the prologue. I can't remember the last time I wrote something that short...

Anyways, on to the story!

* * *

**Loving The Quiet**

**Chapter One**

**_At The Starting Line_**

_- Eleven Months Earlier_**_  
_**

Kanda sat in his seat across from Allen; awaiting for the train to reach their destination. He couldn't believe that he was partnering up with the albino, but Komui gave him little option. The assignment the pair were now on was of up most importance and required their fastest as well as some of their strongest to get to work, immediately. That, and the fact was that if he didn't go with the bean sprout, he'd have to go with the rabbit; obviously, he settled for the least annoying of the two.

They had to pick up an accommodator that had been last seen traveling through northeastern Spain, running from Akuma. Several finders had been keeping an eye on the person, however, with how many enemies they've run into, they've been losing more and more by the day, and to top it all, they were barely able to track down the accommodator. All they knew was that he or she was traveling at a fast pace with no intention on stopping for the enemy.

It was good to know that the person was being smart about the enemy, but with how hard it's been to track him or her down, it was safe to say that this would take a few days in order to finish. That was the part that annoyed Kanda the most, simply because he didn't want to stick around the albino for too long. But, if that meant getting another exorcist on their side, he assumed that he could bare with it for a little while. Just as long as this didn't take more than a week.

Once the train stopped, a familiar voice spoke from behind the door. "Sir Kanda, Sir Walker! We've reached our stop." The pair exited the cart, following Toma out of the train. "The accommodator was reported leaving this town only a couple hours ago; hopefully we aren't far behind him." He informed the pair. They nodded; allowing the finder lead them through the village.

"Was he spotted by anybody?" Allen asked as they made their way through the town. As annoying as it was to hear his voice, this was probably one of few occasions where the male didn't ask a dumb question. At least, that's what the older exorcist made of it.

Toma replied solemnly: "Yes, a restaurant owner, I believe. From what we've gathered from him, the accommodator was searching through his trash, so he doesn't appear to have any money of his own. The owner thought that he was a homeless junky and tried to scare him off into the forest outside of town; that's what he thought the person was, anyways."

"What do you mean, Toma?" Kanda asked him seriously.

The finder chuckled nervously. "Well, he reported the accommodator carrying a blade strapped to his waist, and from the reports, it seems as though we're dealing with an equipment-type-weapon." He answered the male, honestly, not knowing what else to say.

"Do we know what type of blade; this guy isn't going to cooperate if he believes he's being pursued by another enemy." Allen stated.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Thanks for stating the obvious, Moyashi."

"It's Allen!" The younger exorcist snapped at the samurai, making the latter roll his eyes; not like he's ever cared before.

Toma cleared his throat before the tension between the two got too bad; it wasn't something they needed, especially if there was someone out in the forest being hunted by Akuma. "Well, seeing as how the person seems to travel through forest and jungle, it's safe to assume that he's using a machete." He stated, hoping to clear the tension between the twosome.

Succeeding just barely...

The three made their way to the forest, beginning their search for the person in question. It wasn't exactly easy; according to the information given, the person they were looking for cut through the woods with ease, however, rarely used the weapon at his side. It seemed as though he knew how to travel through tough terrain since he didn't leave a lot of bread crumbs to follow. It was also stated that the cloak he wore was green like much of the vegetation, so he wasn't going to be noticed easily.

After surveying the landscape for a few minutes, Kanda found himself staring down at a small, busted stick and a partial imprint of a left boot. He let out a sharp whistle, getting the others attention. "This way." He said, nodding off in the direction the person went.

"How do you know?" Allen asked him as he made his way towards the elder exorcist.

The swordsman simply pointed down at his finding, not feeling like giving much of an explanation. "Footprint's pointing southeast; we start by going that way." He stated, beginning his way through the forestation; the pair behind him following in suit.

The team made their way through by following what little was left behind by the person. It took a few minutes to notice what there was; if not for the fact that Kanda knew how to track, they'd probably would have gotten lost. Even still, the person didn't make it easy to follow him, which really tested Kanda's skills. He or she was trained, that much was obvious. But he was too, so he made sure to use the best of his abilities to find the person.

Half the day already went by, and the sun was beginning to makes its dip into the horizon. Allen and Toma were sincerely exhausted from moving around the landscape so much, but the dark-haired male ahead of them refused to stop. "But, Kanda," Allen started, "it's late in the day, we've been tracking the guy all day; can't we just stop for a few minutes, at the very least?" Allen begged, not knowing how much further he could go.

Despite the fact this was one of few moments through their search that the albino had talked to him, Kanda couldn't help but feel irritated. "No," he stated once again, "we're dealing with a person with a large amount of tracking, hunting and survival knowledge; this means that he's not gonna stop until he's found good shelter, and once morning hits, he's gonna continue going; we need to get as close as we can before thinking about stopping." He explained to the youngest male, turning his head forward and continuing to lead the group.

"You'd think that this person would need to stop at some point; they can't possibly burn all this energy without getting food and water." Allen stated aloud, having a good few nights in the forest himself while he was training. They weren't any good memories, but he was still taught the necessities you needed to survive the terrain. Food and water being on the top of the list.

"He didn't." They looked up, noticing Kanda had stopped at the edge of a stream. The two moved towards him, looking down at the water beneath them; it didn't look exactly clean, but they knew that the person stopped here in order to at least collect water so he or she could decontaminate it with a fire. This in mind, they knew they were getting close. "Take your break, you two." Kanda instructed, kneeling down in front of the stream whilst splashing water into his face. "We leave in five minutes, so hop to it! The accommodator's knowledge would make him stay close to the water; that means he's traveling along the edge of the stream, going that way." Kanda stated, pointing to his left. Nodding the two went to rest for a bit.

A few minutes later, they got up and began to walk alongside the stream. They were quiet through the whole way; not wanting to spook the person, should they get close. Kanda scanned the area with his eyes; a person like this was being extra careful, but with the probability of being ambushed increasing for the accommodator as of late, he or she would be smart enough to leave the area for a good hiding place, and probably take a different route in order to remain hidden. This made the samurai keep his eyes open for any signs that the person turned in a different direction.

About a half hour later, Kanda stopped; noticing something that he knew from the small outline that it didn't belong in a forest. "What is it?" Allen asked as the long-haired male made his way towards a tree nearby. He removed an object from small broken branch, finding himself staring at green cloth. Strange; the person was way too careful; something must have alerted him in order to get him running and to make a mistake so as to leave evidence behind.

Before he had a chance to blink, he was forced to the ground by a deformed hand as its owner screamed: "Get down!" A bang coming within the seconds afterwords. Looking up, several level one Akuma came into Kanda's view; yeah, they were getting close, and these guys were here to slow them down.

_As expected._

The ebony took out the katana strapped to his back; quickly getting to his feet in order to attack the enemy. "Mugen, unsheathe." He commanded, trailing his fingers along the black blade and creating a metal sheen. "Innocence invocation."

Allen and Kanda both went through the akuma at a fast rate; they were close, they knew it, Kanda especially. Due to the fact they were level one, they got through them quickly, however, not quick enough for the ebony's liking. "Let's go!" He said, rushing back to the path he was heading in; they were just getting close, and the akuma were closer. If they didn't get to the accommodator fast, he was certain to die.

It didn't take as long as it had in the beginning; explosions could be heard not too far ahead of them, informing them that the akuma were trying to make due with him. Kanda picked up the pace; he'd be damned before allowing the mission go south. That led to a massively bad mood and (albeit he'd never admit it) left a large irk on his conscience.

The pair noticed a level two commanding the other Akuma, pointing all of their ammunition at the movement seen at the other end of the landscape. It was obviously a person; someone cloaked in all green and who was clearly running for his life.

Allen went after the level two; this time with less of an initiative like he did with the one in Mater; that and the fact he knew that Kanda could get the accommodator out easier than he could. He could only hope that things would be easier than said first mission, otherwise, he didn't want to imagine how things would go.

Said swordsman used his Mugen on the level ones that were around; trying to maneuver his way to the person hopping around. It wasn't easy keeping up now that he was using the machete to cut through every obstacle while being followed, although it did help him keep a better eye on her movements. Unfortunately, it also aided the akuma in the same wake.

Blasts fired at the accommodator until a bullet landed beneath his feet, sending him backwards and hitting directly into the hard bark of the surrounding trees before colliding with the forest floor. Quicker than he thought possible, Kanda raced forward and sliced through the machines; landing gracefully on his feet as the explosions followed.

He advanced towards the accommodator; kneeling down and looking on him before saying: "It's alright; you're safe now," in his usual calm manner. The person shifted a bit before looking up at him; making the samurai's eyes widen ever so slightly.

* * *

cliffhanger! sorry guys. I hope you enjoyed the first chap and no worries; ill try to get chapter three up sooner.


	3. Chapter 2: Not One Sound

chapter three, here we come! hope you guys are enjoying yourselves!

* * *

**Loving The Quiet**

**Chapter Two**

_**Not One Sound**_

_He advanced towards the accommodator; kneeling down and looking on him before saying: "It's alright; you're safe now," in his usual calm manner. The person shifted a bit before looking up at him; making the samurai's eyes widen ever so slightly._

The green hood of the accommodator's cloak fell; revealing that the he before him was indeed a she. The girl had long, dark pink hair, with black side bangs trailing off from her forehead and dangling just in front of her large, doll-like amber eyes. Her skin was rather tan and her body was well toned. She had on a white tank-top, which was now covered in dirt, as well as a brown denim jacket, blue shorts, and a pair of brown hiking boots, and blue bag on her back. The machete in her hand had a stark white blade and its handle was covered in greenish-brown leather, making the handle rather sturdy. On a final note, the sheathe to the blade was strapped to her waist; a black casing, like Kanda's, only this one had a four-pointed star decorating it.

The girl blinked a couple times, looking up at Kanda with hesitation and disbelief. However, the girl made no move nor made a single sound. She just stared at him, unsure of whether or not to trust the man before her. For all she knew, he could be another one of these monsters.

Kanda had to repress the urge to glare. This was a waste of time; sitting there as they were would only drag in more Akuma. The thing stopping him from doing so was to the fact that she was being chased by Akuma and didn't trust anyone she ran into, so her reaction was only to be expected.

Kneeling down in front of her, he said: "You don't have anything to worry about; I'm an exorcist of the Black Order. I came here to get you back to headquarters." He informed her, pointing to the rose cross on his jacket. He hoped that she knew what he was talking about, otherwise, things were going to get complicated.

The girl tilted her head; staring idly at the symbol before reaching a hand up to touch it. Although confused by the action, Kanda didn't move her hand away; not wanting the girl to get the wrong idea about them. That led to trouble, and trouble led to a migraine, and a migraine meant a very pissed off Kanda. No, the samurai simply waited for the girl to finish; keeping his guard up should any more akuma show up.

After a few short moments, the girl's hand moved away as she turned her head towards Kanda; giving him a silent nod and a look that told him she believed him. Seeing this, Kanda helped the girl get to her feet before leading her away from the battle; the moyashi could handle himself and once the fight was finished, he'd call up for Toma before sending his golem their way and lead them to their position.

He stopped when he found a cave and a pretty well hidden one; it'd do for now, he was pretty certain that the akuma was going to be handled, and if it wasn't, the chances of it finding this cave were small. This in mind, Kanda motioned the girl to follow him, to which she did without protest.

They traveled into the cave for a little while until neither could see the entrance. "We'll stop here." Kanda stated, sitting down. He heard the girl rustling through the things in her bag, still remaining then heard her put something on the floor and could vaguely make out the silhouette of the pile she was making. He then saw her holding out some flint and trying to make it spark, so it was safe to assume the pile on the floor was wood.

Within ten minutes, the pinkette had a fire going, bringing light and warmth into the dark cave. It was rather large, which meant that they'd need more firewood soon. Kanda wasn't planning on leaving the girl by herself, but he didn't want either of them to leave and risk running into any more trouble.

The girl gave him a look, having just thought of the fact herself. He was about to explain why, only to have his golem go off, obviously a call from either Toma or Allen. "Yeah, what's up?" He asked his associates, awaiting the reply calmly.

"I just finished up with the Akuma, Kanda, and for the time being, we don't have to worry about them. Where are you?" He heard the moyashi ask him.

Kanda would never admit the relieved feeling he'd get from the moyashi whenever he said that; it made him grateful that the albino could see akuma for what they were. He would never say it; it'd only give the cursed teen credit he didn't deserve. "I'm in a cave with the accommodator; it's pretty well hidden, so I'll be sending my golem to lead you over here," Kanda's head turned when he felt the girl tug at his arm; nodding her head in the direction of the fire, "and Moyahi."

"It's Allen, BaKanda!"

The samurai ignored him. "Pick up firewood on your way over here." He heard a sigh before Allen complied; hanging up shortly afterwords. "Get those two over here, and be careful along the way." He commanded the black device, sending it out of the cave.

Now alone with the female, Kanda decided that he should get some facts straight about the girl before him. "While we're waiting," he started up, tapping her shoulder to ensure he got her attention, "I'd like to get some answers; what's your name?" He asked the pink-head in his usual tone.

The girl's eyes went as wide as dinner plates; a troubled expression reigning over her features. Kanda's brow rose; it wasn't a big deal to want to learn someone's name, so he didn't see what her problem was. He simply gave her an expectant gaze; leaning back against the stone wall of the cave.

She looked him in the eyes; placing a hand to her throat before shaking her head. At first, Kanda thought she was refusing to answer, so his gaze only hardened. He didn't need a problem caused by something this childish, and he was going to get the answers he wanted.

The female shook her head before moving to sit next to him. The samurai watched with a perked as the female took his arm; rolling up the sleeve of his jacket before tracing her finger on it; spelling out something he hadn't expected. **"I'm sorry, but I'm mute. I can't speak."**

Blinking once in surprise, the Japanese man let out a sigh; she'd have to keep using his arm just to talk to him. It's not like she could help it-he knew that-it's just that the action felt strange, and he'd truly rather not go through the trouble. However, there was no other way for her to communicate with him at this point. So, the Japanese man sucked it up. "Alright then, but I still need to know your name." He informed her calmly.

Smiling, she began tracing her finger on his skin again. **"My name is Scorpio Mascagni. What's yours, Sir Exorcist?"** She asked him, eyes bright alongside her smile.

"Kanda." He replied plainly. "Do you know why they've been chasing you?" He asked her.

Scorpio, as she called herself, shook her head. **"I only knew that Akuma were chasing me."**

"And you don't have a clue on why?" Again, Scorpio shook her head.

**"Can you explain?"**

Nodding once, he calmly explained: "Our finders have confirmed that you're in possession of Innocence; an object that powers our anti-akuma weapons. Upon further inspection, they told us that you are its accommodator. We're here to get you to Headquarters, and to start your training as an exorcist."

Scorpio blinked a couple times; her doll-like face forming into what could only be described as a mix of fascination and confusion. So, mouth slightly agape, she asked: **"You mean Koishii?"** Kanda's response was a perked brow, to which she responded by pointing at her sheathed machete. Realizing that 'Koishii' was the name of the blade, the ebony curtly nodded at her.

Nodding to herself, the female asked: **"Do you wish to know anything else, Kanda?"** A bit surprised she asked, the Japanese man nodded once again. **"Ask away!"** She told him; a bright grin sent his way and a small noise barely escaping her throat; a sorry excuse for what Kanda assumed was supposed to be a giggle.

Once again, the swordsman began shooting up questions. "How old are you?" He asked her.

**"Sixteen."**

"When were you born?"

**"May 7th, 18XX."**

"Where are you from?"

**"My dad said Northern Greece."**

"What does that mean?"

**"Mom traveled a lot-I never knew for sure."**

"Do your parents know you're out here?" Scorpio paused for a moment; a sadness radiating from her expression and the pores through her skin.

Kanda watched as the young girl took deep, shaky breaths in an attempt to calm herself down; rubbing both her eyes a couple times and swallowing a hard lump in her throat before telling the man: **"Akuma killed them when I was ten. At least now I know why."**

He sighed once; girl had a right to be upset, he supposed. "Do you have any other family?" He asked her. He had to ask this; family members had to at least be informed about their relative being trained as an exorcist.

**"My Grandpa's a scientist for the Order."** Well, that explained why she was so quick to trust him after showing her the rose cross.

"Hey, Kanda!" A voice yelled. Kanda turned his head at spotting Allen and Toma carrying in fire wood; staring in surprise at Kanda's current position. The Japanese man groaned; another reason why he took the moyashi instead of the usagi; the albino would shut up where the ginger would laugh and poke fun.

"May we ask your name, Miss...?" Toma trailed off, trying to sound polite as they added wood to the dying fire.

"Her name is Scorpio and she's dumb, Toma; she can't speak." Kanda stated.

"Really?" Allen asked his black-haired comrade. The man just grunted in response. The male teen walked up to her making strange hand notions; pausing at different intervals and leaving the men guessing. "Hello, my...name is Allen Walker. It's...nice to...meet you, Scorpio!"

Scorpio blinked in shock before her smile came back wide before she too made similar hand notions. "It's nice to meet you too, Allen!"

Snapping out of his daze, Kanda spoke: "What the hell are you doing, Moyashi?"

A vein popped in Allen's head before he answered. "I'm using sign language, BaKanda. The dumb and deaf use it to communicate with one another."

"If that's so, then how has she been talking with me?" He asked the younger male.

Allen smiled at this; a sense of pride coming from the ability of understanding something Kanda couldn't comprehend on his own. "Well, they had to come up with a way to communicate with people who can't sign; she's probably been reading your lip movements and deciphering the words you've been saying." He turned to Scorpio, before signing. "How...long...have you...been...traveling?"

Scorpio didn't respond immediately. Instead, she returned to using Kanda's arm as a writing pad. **"Tell him this for me, would you?"**

Kanda stayed quiet for a few seconds before letting out a chuckle. "She said your signing sucks, Moyashi." He told his comrade, amused.

Allen turned towards the pink-head, rather surprised. Scorpio smiled sheepishly; a hand tracing over her heart. "Sorry."

Then, gray eyes glared daggers at Kanda. "I'm rusty!" He admitted. "But at least I can talk to her with language she understands where she has to try and understand you." He shot back.

Kanda was about to stand to fight the younger exorcist if not for a certain accommodator holding him by the arm and forcing him to sit back down. He turned his head in her direction; a glare on his face proving he wasn't the least bit pleased. A sad look on Scorpio's face, she told Kanda: **"Allen's mistaken."**

The samurai's brow perked. "What'd she say, Kanda?" Allen asked after a silent pause.

More silence endured them before he stated: "She said you were wrong." He told the other, honestly confused.

Scorpio nodded. **"I'm mute, not deaf."** She told him.

Blue eyes widened. "You're telling me that you can't speak but you hear us perfectly fine." Scorpio nodded vigorously. Kanda turned to Allen. "Looks like you prejudged her, Moyashi." He stated, smugly.

Allen glared at Kanda, but placed his hand over his heart. "I'm sorry."

She smiled. "It's okay, Allen," she said before turning to Kanda. "How long until we get to the Order?" She asked him.

"A few days; won't be that long." He replied calmly.

Scorpio nodded. **"Is it alright if I rest then?"** Kanda nodded once; allowing her to rest her head on his leg until such time she fell asleep.

* * *

whew! well, here's the second chap. stay tuned, though; her master is going to come up in the next chapter (no I'm not spoiling. But you can guess if you'd like.)  
~ K. Fang-sama


End file.
